Great Minds Think Alike
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Written for Truhan Week! Future Trunks has a little fantasy on his mind he'd like to see. If one Gohan is great, what would two be like? PWP.


"You know, I've always had this fantasy…."

Gohan raised an eyebrow from his seat on the bed. "The way you said it makes me worried."

Trunks grinned and settled in Gohan's lap, arms draping over his shoulder. He winked and leaned in to rest their foreheads together. "But you would try it for me, wouldn't you?"

Eyes squinting now, Gohan huffed and wrapped his arm around Trunks's waist. "Tell me first and then I'll decide."

He bit his lip and moved to rest his head on Gohan's shoulder. It was a bizarre request, he knew, but also one he couldn't stop thinking of. Nuzzling into the warm neck, he tried to butter Gohan up with a few kisses before speaking.

"Well, you know how I went back in time and fought the androids?"

A long pause of silence. Then a tense "yes."

"I met you back then, too. It was you, but you were so different then."

"You liked him better than me?" Gohan chuckled and ran his hand down to squeeze Trunks's ass. "You want me to give you permission to fuck him or something?"

Trunks's face turned a bright red and he wiggled under the rough handling. "Um, kind of…but not exactly."

"You're hopeless. Just tell me what it is you want."

"I thought it would be really hot if," he swallowed the lump in his throat, buried his face against Gohan's chest, "If I could watch you two." The hand on him stilled and Gohan's body tensed.

"What?"

Trunks retracted his arms to cover his face even though it was still out of Gohan's sight. "It was just an idea! You don't have to!"

"You…you want me to…." There was a long beat of silence and Trunks curled in on himself as much as possible. "You want me to have sex with myself? Um, I, wow. Wasn't expecting that."

The embarrassment was beginning to become overwhelming. Standing up and quickly turning his back to Gohan, Trunks's frame quivered from the effort it took to not immediately bolt to the door. "Forget I suggested it. It was a dumb idea anyway!" He held his chin up and tried to walk off the way he had studied his father doing so—the appearance of pride even when you've been utterly destroyed. But a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back into Gohan's lap.

"I didn't say 'no' yet. Give me a minute to think about it." He held Trunks in place and whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you why you want to see it so much."

Blushing and twisting away from the tickling breath, Trunks pursed his lips. This was either a trap to embarrass him more or a chance for him to talk Gohan into agreeing to his plan. The pros and cons were both heavily stacked, but he reluctantly threw his hand on the table.

"Because you're already sexy alone, imagine two of you."

"Uh huh. Imagine us doing what?"

Gohan's hand slid over his chest, snaking its way to the front of his pants. Trunks twitched and took a deep breath. "Kissing for starters, touching each other." The hand began rubbing him, encouraging him to continue, but he still wavered on spelling out his fantasy in such detail.

"Come on, Trunks. You can do better than that. How are we touching each other?" Chuckling, he nipped along Trunks's neck.

"Gohan…. He's shy, so you have to be easy with him. He'd probably be embarrassed about getting a hard-on, but you show him yours." He whined as Gohan rubbed him through his pants, the material stretching as his arousal began to grow. "You tell him he can touch it. Then you ask him if he wants to suck it."

"It sounds like I'm really enjoying myself."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"I haven't decided yet. Tell me some more."

Gohan's hand tugged at the button of his pants and Trunks obliged him by opening then. He let out a long groan as he finally received skin to skin contact—Gohan pumping his length in smooth strokes. His voice was becoming unsteady, but he continued.

"He sucks you for a bit, then you tell him you want to return the favor. So you give him a blowjob while you start to finger him. He's squirming in the sheets because he likes it so much." His hips were jerking into Gohan's hand, the image in his mind one he'd envisioned many times before. Chest heaving as the hand moved faster, he choked back a whimper.

"If he looks as good as you do, then I might enjoy that."

"Y-yeah. You ask him if he's ready for you, then you go slow at first. Then faster." It was hard to form sentences as he writhed in Gohan's lap. He could feel Gohan's cock pressed against him, whether from him getting into the fantasy or just enjoying jerking off Trunks, he wasn't sure. With a moan, he reached behind him to hook an arm behind Gohan's neck and pulled them closer together.

"And you're just watching?"

"Yeah."

"So you want to see me fuck him? Pound him into the bed like I do to you?" His voice heavy and drawn out now.

"Yeah!" Gods, yes, exactly like that!

Gohan twisted so they flipped onto the mattress. Turning Trunks face down, Gohan yanked his pants the rest of the way down and ran a finger along his exposed crack. "You want to jerk off while he screams for me?"

"Yes, Gohan, please!" He heard the familiar click of their lube bottle only seconds before the oil dripped against his hole. Moaning into the bed, he spread his legs as much as he could with his pants still around his knees. A thick finger pressed inside him and he pushed back against it, too hot to worry about the pain on the edges of his conscious.

"Are you going to cum when he does? Shouting my name, too, Trunks?"

"Gohan, yes!" He reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart to aid Gohan. "Please, do it!"

A dark chuckle. "You or him?"

Trunks nearly sobbed as the need overtook him. "Both! Please!" Body trembling as he felt Gohan press into his entrance, his toes curled as the large cock sank inside him. Gohan let out a breath and stilled for a moment.

"You're going to owe me big time for this, you realize?" His hips moved just a fraction of an inch.

"Fine!" He pushed against Gohan, unsatisfied with the small movement.

"Remember this, Trunks."

Then Gohan held onto his hip and pulled almost all the way out before snapping back in. Trunks let out a gasp and then moaned his approval of the hard slams. Gohan drilled into him, making his groans come out in stuttered breaths. His imagination ran wild with visions of the past Gohan in his place, receiving this pounding and screaming for more. And his Gohan had agreed to it. If one could agree then surely the other would as well. But then the angle changed, the thrusts faster, pressing against that wonderful spot and fogging his head of coherent thought. He could hear Gohan calling for him over loud screams, telling him to cum, their bodies slapping together, and the bed springs creaking underneath their movements.

Body trembling and fingers clutching the worn bed sheet, Trunks cried his release into the mattress—hips jerking to a staccato rhythm. Gohan groaned and murmured something, thrusting in a few more times before his groans turned to a roar and Trunks hummed at the warmth inside him. The larger body came to rest against him and Trunks sunk into the bed with a lazy smile.

"So when did you want to go?"

"You really are hopeless." He chuffed and rolled over, pulling Trunks to his chest. "We can go tomorrow if you're that excited about it."

"Love you."

"Mm, you better."

They shared a laugh and lazed in bed a while longer—talking about the preparations they needed to make and how likely this plan was to work. But despite Gohan's cautions, Trunks felt certain his fantasy would come to fruition.

XXXXX

They landed near the Son household, Trunks exiting first and beckoning his boyfriend out. Gohan looked around in a daze, mouth tight but his eyes distant. Grabbing his hand, Trunks gave it a gentle squeeze, remembering what a shock it had been the first time he had come to this age. He blushed and looked to the ground. At least they had been able to use the Namekian Dragon Balls and find a new Kami for Earth to revive those killed by the androids—so it wouldn't be Gohan's first time seeing his friends and family again, all under the pretense of coming here to have sex with his past self.

"I'd forgotten how it used to look." The Dragon Balls could restore people, but the world itself was still rebuilding.

"Are you nervous?"

He smiled warmly and shook his head. "No, just remembering the good times." Nodding at the door, he led the way.

They didn't even have to walk to the door before the welcoming committee sprang forth.

"Trunks?" Black eyes surveyed the pair, stopping on Gohan. "Who are you?"

The duo stared back in just as much confusion. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" The teenager crossed his arms with a pout.

A second head popped out of the doorway. "Trunks!" The young man paused and his eyes went wide as he stared as his older self. "A-Are you me?"

"I was wondering that myself." Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

The younger boy looked between the pair. "You're Gohan, too? What happened to you?"

"Goten! Don't be rude!" The younger Gohan elbowed his brother. "Come inside and we can have coffee and talk." He turned to the door and suddenly whipped back around. "Unless this is an emergency!"

The pair laughed in unison and shook their heads. "Coffee sounds good." Trunks nudged his boyfriend forward.

"Yeah. Let's, uh, talk."

XXXXX

After introductions and explanations were made, Goten adjourned to the living room to phone Bulma and arrange a party in their honor. Trunks grimaced internally, wanting to spend some time with his family, but also worried about how Gohan would react to being a center of attention. But he couldn't actually refuse the offer. He'd just have to make do with the time he had.

"So, Gohan, you didn't mention a significant other…"

The younger man's cheeks lit up and he turned his attention to his empty coffee mug. "No, I stay busy with work. Besides, it's hard to explain to your date that you're a super-powered alien." He let out a short, dry laugh.

"You need to find someone like you." Gohan grinned.

Gohan looked at his older self and then glanced at Trunks. "I. Um." The blush seeped deeper into his face. "There's not really any options like that."

Trunks and his Gohan shared a puzzled look. The younger Gohan must have caught it because he explained further. "My brother and Trunks are almost inseparable. Unless there's some other Saiyans you came to tell me about?"

Shaking his head, Trunks answered there were already more Saiyans running around in this timeline then he remembered.

"Heh." Gohan brought his mug to his lips and then furrowed his brow when it yielded no coffee. Placing it back on the counter with a clink, he folded his hands together and looked to the side. "I'm glad everyone else is happy though."

"This is getting me depressed now." The elder Gohan stood from the table and pulled his younger self to his feet by the shoulders. "You can't just lose hope like that. I'm sure there's plenty of people out there into super-powered aliens. Come with us and we'll see about cheering you up."

Trunks's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and he scrambled to his feet. "I agree!"

Younger Gohan looked between them in a daze, his glasses making his eyes seem even bigger. He looked as though he was going to protest, maybe try to argue the point somehow, but he was being pushed along by his larger self before he had the chance.

Ending up in Gohan's bedroom, Trunks locked the door behind them as his Gohan sat the younger on the bed. He licked his lips in excitement, trying to keep his cool even though he was so close to his goal.

Gohan sat down beside his younger self and wrapped an arm around him. "To be honest, I'm a bit relieved you're single because it will make this next part a lot easier." He raised a hand to Gohan's mouth before the questions could come tumbling forth. "Now I know we said we came for a friendly visit, but our intentions weren't exactly that pure."

He gazed over at Trunks and waved him over to the bed, young Gohan looking between them like an animal caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. "You see, Gohan, Trunks got this weird idea into his head and I'm going to just put it on the line. You can say 'no' if you want and we'll pretend this didn't happen. Or you can say 'yes' and maybe it will be a lot of fun."

Trunks sank to the bed on the other side of young Gohan, sitting much too close for platonic comfort and resting a hand on his arm. This Gohan snapped his head to look at the hand and then up at Trunks—even his neck was blushing at this point and Trunks loved the way his Adam's Apple bobbed when he took a slow swallow.

"We came here to have sex with you, Gohan."

The words hung in the air and the pair grinned at Gohan as they waited for his response. His head did double-takes between them, mouth hanging open dumbly.

"Are, are you serious?"

Sliding a hand down to younger Gohan's thigh, Trunks smiled and nodded. "I wanted to see how the two of you looked together…."

"Together…?" His head whipped to his older self, who winked in reply. "Oh, I see. Um, I don't know…."

Future Gohan pulled his younger self closer. "I was hesitant at first, too. But Trunks can be quite persuasive with that mouth of his. Do you want to feel how much?"

Eyes wide and throat contracting nervously, Gohan stared into Trunks's eyes and whimpered a reply.

"Hmm?"

"Y-yes. Yes."

"Go ahead, Trunks." Gohan grinned wolfishly.

Trunks would have been upset about his fantasy going off course, but the sight of this Gohan blushing and acting shy—so different from his confident and hardened boyfriend—quelled any complaints he might have offered. Instead he leaned forward, eyes locked on Gohan's wide ones, and pressed their lips together. The young Gohan sighed into his kiss, grabbing him and pulling him closer. Trunks purred in response, maybe this one had a dominant side after all.

It was not like kissing the Gohan he knew, no submission to will, just gentle melding of mouths. But there was also no protest in the kiss. Trunks took it as invitation to pull Gohan's shirt up and run his fingers over the smooth, skin. This was the biggest difference, his Gohan was built like a tank from years of fighting the Androids. This Gohan was lean and lacking scars in the places Trunks had memorized. How different the years had made them.

His thumb brushed over a nipple and Gohan gasped sharply. Trunks pressed his tongue inside the other's mouth with a smirk. So they had some things in common. He traced his way around the eager mouth, inspecting for differences and savoring the taste of this Gohan. Fingernails clutched at his shoulders and muffled moans were shared between them.

Gohan was the first to break the kiss, panting hard and looking up through his lashes at Trunks. Groaning at the sight, Trunks pushed Gohan's shirt up higher and adjusted himself to place kisses on the exposed chest. The younger man moaned softly as he made his way to lap at Gohan's nipple. The hands moved from his shoulders to clutch his head and Trunks had to stifle a laugh at the small similarities between the two Gohans.

Taking the encouragement in stride, Trunks kept peppering him with kisses as he tugged Gohan's pants open. His hand slipped inside, wrapping around the already hardened cock, and he jumped back with a surprised gasp.

"I'm sorry! I thought-did I do something wrong?" Gohan struggled against his older self to cover himself.

Trunks glanced at his Gohan and back to the younger man. Pulling young Gohan's pants and boxers off all the way, Trunks stared at his crotch in surprise.

"What, Trunks?" Future Gohan peered around to see what had stopped Trunks. "Oh. That's weird."

"Yeah."

"What's weird?" Gohan's cheeks were flushed and he curled in on himself.

"Your dick!" Trunks swallowed, mouth watering just looking at it. "You're bigger!"

"Not by much." Future Gohan huffed indignantly. "Must be Mom's cooking."

"So...it's okay?" Gohan let out a shaky sigh and looked between the pair.

"Oh, yeah." Trunks licked his lips before forcing Gohan's legs open and diving between them, eager to feel its weight in his mouth. He took one long lap along it before wrapping his lips around it. His Gohan wasn't wrong, the difference wasn't much, but the discovery still sent a sinful thrill through Trunks. He sucked till his cheeks hollowed out, loving the cries Gohan let out.

"Mm, he looks good that way, doesn't he?" The older Gohan sighed appreciatively.

"Yes." He drew the word out in a long moan.

Trunks loved the attention the two gaze him. The two sets of eyes on his lips driving him to put on a good show. He hummed around the long dick and swallowed more of it. Gohan was pressing his head down and he wouldn't have it any other way. Letting Gohan have his way, Trunks felt the cock sliding down the back of his throat.

"I'm feeling a little left out here. Why don't you take a break for a minute, Trunks."

Letting the thick cock slip from his mouth, Trunks sat up. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, wondering what exactly the older man had in mind. His Gohan stood and pulled his shirt over his head before working his pants open and pushing them to the floor. Trunks suddenly felt overdressed and moved to take his clothing off as well. He looked over at Gohan to see the young man staring at him with a burning stare. Cheeks heating up, he looked back to his boyfriend to take the lead.

Easing back onto the bed, the older Gohan stroked himself lazily. "Gohan, have you ever sucked a dick before?" His younger self shook his head. Gohan spread his legs further in invitation. "Do you want to try?"

Trunks bit his lip, watching this other Gohan waver while looking between them. He wanted to see it so badly, needed to see it, but the way his boyfriend looked touching himself was about to drive him onto that cock if Gohan didn't take it. The silence drug on a little longer before his Gohan laughed and winked.

"Still on the fence? Would you like to try it on Trunks?"

The round eyes swiveled towards him and Trunks held his breath. He tried to smile in a reassuring manner, but it was hard to keep the lust out of his expression. The idea of those swollen lips around his cock had him twitching in anticipation—the way Gohan stared at his glistening head just made the ache worse.

"Okay." This Gohan licked his lips and moved between Trunks's legs. Settling between them, he ran his fingers over the length of it, rubbed the tip with his thumb, and caressed Trunks's sac. When exploring with his hands was no longer enough, he ran his tongue along the bottom of it, lapping up the leaking precum as he moved along.

Trunks's mouth hung open as he was entranced by the display. His heart pounded with each pass of the rough tongue, waiting for Gohan to take it in his mouth. Clutching the sheets, he grit his teeth together as the gentle touching continued. Then Gohan sucked at the tip and Trunks couldn't control his hips from jerking upward.

"Fuck, Gohan, please don't tease me anymore!" It was a panting whine more than anything else.

Gohan looked up at him with reddish cheeks and smiled nervously before nodding. Then that tempting mouth was finally descending on him and a hand wrapped around his base. Trunks nearly growled in pleasure—it was slow and uncoordinated, but it was Gohan and that was all he needed. He rubbed Gohan's cheek softly, trying to encourage him without being overly pushy. Rewarded with more confident movements, he moaned out praises to the young man.

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves. Are you ready for a little more, Gohan? I'm getting worked up watching you two play together."

The young Gohan turned towards his double and wiped a hand across his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Gohan lifted the slim hips into the air—earning a squawk from the younger one—and his hand disappeared from Trunks's sight while this Gohan squirmed in reaction.

"I want to know if you agree to Trunks's plan. If so, I'm going to get you ready for me. If not, I'm going to have to face-fuck Trunks while you finish up down there." His snicker betrayed how much he was beginning to enjoy this.

Meanwhile the younger Gohan turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Oh! I, um. Can I do it with Trunks after, too?"

"What if we both fuck you at the same time?" His eyebrows waggled up and down.

"No! I mean, it's my first time…I'm a little nervous about one," his tone dropped to a whisper, "Dick inside me. I don't think I could take two."

"Fine. Or maybe we could both fuck Trunks at the same time then?"

Gohan's eyes went wide and he looked at Trunks: who was nodding enthusiastically at the idea.

"Wow." Gohan took a deep breath and turned back to his other self. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Great. Now why don't you go back to what you were doing and just relax." Gohan patted the round ass with a grin. "I'm going to make sure my first time is great."

The younger Gohan slowly took Trunks back into his mouth, trying to suck on him and keep an eye on the older Gohan at the same time.

Trunks on the other hand had a perfect view of his boyfriend kneeling behind the younger Gohan, holding onto his ass and running his tongue along the cleft. He felt the other Gohan sputter around his cock and he couldn't help but smile at the astonished look on the man's face.

"Wha—what are you doing?!" He let go of Trunks's dick to twist his head around.

The older Gohan just kept going, head bobbing steadily in and out of sight. It only took a few more passes until Trunks could hear the whines building in Gohan's throat. Petting the silky hair, he caught this younger version by the chin and turned his head to face each other again.

"It feels good, right?"

The young man chewed his lip and averted his eyes. His older self bobbed behind him again and he let out a strangled moan. His eyes met Trunks's again and he gulped in air. "Yes."

"He's really great with his tongue. To be honest, I'm a little jealous right now." Trunks rubbed himself, thinking of all the times Gohan had made him cum from eating him out alone. He glanced back at Gohan and saw the way his eyes were tracking Trunks's hand. The younger man reached out and stilled the appendage, taking more of Trunks's cock into his mouth than before. Gohan's eyes slipped closed as he moaned and slurped around the length.

The sudden action caused Trunks's eyes to roll back and belt out a groan. This was definitely the best idea he'd ever had. He blinked and refocused on the pair before him. Gods, how had he been so damn lucky to end up with Gohan? Even after the world had exploded around them? And to be able to travel through time and experience this as well? His head spun and he looked about the room to calm himself.

"Do you have any lube?" Killing two birds with one stone.

A loud pop as Gohan released his dick. "Ah, I have, mmm, some lotion?"

"It'll do." Trunks reached into the drawer Gohan pointed too and fished out the bottle. His Gohan sat up, chin covered in slobber, and glanced at it.

"Pass that over. It'll make this next part a lot easier."

Trunks tossed him the bottle and shifted onto his stomach to be eye-level with Gohan. "You're going to love it. I know I do." Leaning in for another kiss, he muffled Gohan's yelp with his mouth. He could feel Gohan squirming on the bed and he knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing back there. Nipping at Gohan's lips, Trunks coaxed him into opening his mouth. Deepening their kiss, he distracted the virgin by sucking on his tongue until Gohan was letting out moans once more.

Soon the noises were becoming louder and louder, the kiss breaking down as Gohan mewled and whimpered. Trunks pulled away and sat up to watch. His boyfriend was staring intently at his work, stretching and prepping his younger self—who was collapsed on the bed, red-faced and already pushing his hips backwards for more.

"Gohan, you're so beautiful." They both looked at him and Trunks grinned in return. Cupping the younger's face in his hand, he ran his thumb over the rosy cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Please, I want more!" His eyes were dark with lust.

"Not yet, you don't. You're still so tight." The older man added another finger to prove his point.

Gohan groaned and leaned his head against Trunks's thigh. "Please, please. I don't care about the pain. I want something bigger inside me!"

"Fuck." Gohan bit his lip and retracted his fingers. "I can't argue with that. Just relax for me, baby."

Trunks stared at his boyfriend, catching his eye with an incredulous smirk. Gohan's face turned red and he looked away.

"Well, he's younger than me is all I meant…."

"I, I don't mind it." The younger Gohan hid his face in the sheets.

They both shared a look at him and then at each other. The eldest cleared his throat and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, biting his lip for a minute as he looked away. A few seconds later he let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle of lotion again.

Trunks sprang forward. "Let me help with that!" Taking the bottle from Gohan's hand, he opened it and poured some out. Slowly he slathered it along his boyfriend's dick, stealing a heated kiss while preparing him. A strong hand grabbed his ass and Trunks bucked his hips against Gohan, groaning as their lengths slid together. His mind fogged over again, losing himself in the sensation. It wasn't until he heard a third moan he was reminded of what was supposed to be happening.

Breaking away, he glanced over to see the other Gohan twisted around to watch them. They shared a coy smile and then Trunks gave his Gohan one last peck on the lips.

"He's all yours." Trunks gave them both a smack on the ass.

The older Gohan smirked and looked at his younger self. "Are you ready?" He rubbed his hand over the round ass, teasing the hole again with his fingertips.

Gohan spread his legs wider and nodded. "Yes."

"It's going to hurt, but it gets so much better." Trunks whispered to him. His eyes turned back to his lover, mouth opening as he watched Gohan grab his dick and press it against the tight opening. The younger man whimpered but didn't voice a complaint. Trunks reached around to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it to ease the pain.

"Relax, relax." Gohan's eyes fluttered as he pressed deeper. "Shit, you're so tight."

Trunks moaned as the dick sunk deeper and deeper in Gohan's ass. His free hand went to his own neglected cock, jerking it in short strokes. The sight was better than he imagined. His boyfriend dominating himself, two Gohans giving each other pleasure.

"More, Gohan!" The younger one pressed backwards, back arched as he tried to impale himself further.

"Calm down, baby, you're getting me too excited!" He clutched Gohan's hip as he began to move slowly.

"Please make me feel good, Gohan!"

The elder Gohan bit his lip and shook his head as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward. The other screamed in pleasure, hiding his face against the mattress once more. Gohan began moving in earnest now, pumping in and out of his younger self, muttering curses as he went. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and chest as he rammed into his moaning partner.

"You two are so amazing." Trunks could barely talk through his pants, pumping his dick in time with Gohan's thrusts. "I can't wait to get fucked by both of you."

"Why don't, mnhm, you get ready, Trunks?" His boyfriend looked over at him and licked his lips.

With a purr, Trunks squirted more lotion into his hand, coating his fingers generously.

"Let him see."

Trunks grinned and moved around to in front of them again. Spreading his legs wide, he leaned back and pushed a finger inside himself.

Gohan grabbed his younger's hair and pulled his head back out of the blankets. "Watch, baby, don't you want to fuck Trunks?"

"Mmmngh, yes!" His gaze was glued to the now two fingers Trunks had moving inside himself.

The eldest Gohan pulled out and moved to sit against the wall. He tugged Gohan to him. "Sit here, facing Trunks."

The younger complied eagerly, dropping down on Gohan's dick with an elongated moan. Trunks groaned along with him, the sight of Gohan bouncing on his boyfriend's dick making his own drip in need.

"Come on, Trunks. There's room for one more." His boyfriend slid his hand over Gohan's long cock.

Trunks didn't need to be asked twice. Scrambling over, he stood over the pair before lowering himself carefully into place. He let out a small hiss as Gohan's dick stretched and filled him. "It feels so big!"

"Don't make me jealous." Gohan slammed his hips upwards, earning a groan and a yelp in return.

"Trunks, you, oh, it's so good!" Gohan pulled him close and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Yeah." Trunks breathed against his lips. He could feel his boyfriend moving beneath them again, each buck into Gohan amplified by Gohan jerking into him. It was a chain reaction, each part falling into place and learning a rhythm that allowed them to work together. The room was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of moans and bodies slapping together.

"How do you feel, Gohan? I can, I can feel him fucking you. And fuck! You're mngh! You're so deep!"

Neither Gohan seemed to be able to form a reply. The elder grunting in concentration, the younger yowling mindlessly in bliss. Trunks stared at the pair, chest heaving as he tried to hold onto this moment—he wanted to burn this fantasy come to life into his brain. The way they both had the same glazed look in their eyes, the way the younger's glasses fogged as he heated up, and the way his boyfriend chanted "baby" with each swear from his lips.

Finally, the youngest seemed to find his tongue. "I'm gonna, nrgh, I'm gonna!"

"Cum, baby, I'm so close!"

"Fuck, I can't last with you two being so sexy!"

"Trun—! Gohan!"

Trunks could feel the hot liquid filling him as the young man spasmed beneath him. He let out a shaky breath and looked to his boyfriend—mouth open and eyes closed, chest heaving as he came soon after with a howl. The tension inside him too great to contain any longer, Trunks let out his own shout and came in thick spurts across Gohan's chest.

The trio collapsed together, each out of breath and riding their high out. The eldest Gohan was the first to groan and pat Trunks's leg in request for him to move.

"You two are squishing me now."

"Sorry!" Gohan scooted to the side as soon as Trunks was off his lap.

Trunks curled up beside Gohan. "How was your first time?"

Gohan looked to him and smiled before closing his eyes with a pant. "Amazing."

"I told you I'd make it good for you." The other Gohan grinned.

"It was. Very good!"

"You two can thank me for this great plan with another round!"

The two Gohans looked at each other with a smirk before descending on Trunks.

XXXXX

"Did you want to go back tonight or stay longer?" Trunks finally got his boyfriend alone in the welcoming party.

"Mmm. We can stay a few days more. I think I have an idea how you can repay me for this." Gohan took a sip of his drink while staring ahead.

"Hm?" Trunks looked at Gohan and then followed his line of vision to the younger Trunks and Goten whispering together. Every once in a while, Trunks would look over at Gohan and blush before turning back to Goten. "Pervert."

Gohan laughed and wrapped his arm around Trunks. "What can I say? You gave me such good inspiration."

Trunks grinned and looked over at the whispering pair again. The younger Trunks looked over and he winked his eye at him with a knowing smirk. Young Trunks's face turned red and he pulled Goten off to another room.

"Looks like I just have good taste at any age."

"Mm, let's hope so. I'm very curious to find out." He watched the pair disappear from sight. "I'm sure the future will be okay for a little longer."

Rolling his eyes, Trunks hooked his arm around Gohan's and led him back to the thick of the party. He decided to keep his own curiosity a secret for now.

End


End file.
